


【艾利/授翻】The Confused Stork 糊涂鹳

by TINOJM17



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 进击的巨人
Genre: M/M, 魔法世界AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Summary: “你想要一个自己的孩子吗？给我们写封信，我们会通过鹳快递把你的孩子寄给你！”利威尔照做了。在而立之年，他设想好了自己的生活，他要收养一个自己的孩子。造化弄人，因为鹳把他的孩子送错了地方！利威尔跋山涉水，发现他的孩子在一条拒绝把孩子还给自己的变形龙的手上！
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, 艾伦·耶格尔/利威尔·阿克曼, 艾利 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	【艾利/授翻】The Confused Stork 糊涂鹳

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zerozaki_Zen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Confused Stork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350886) by [zerozaki_Zen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen). 



> 原作者：zerozaki_Zen  
> 原文：https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350886

利威尔扯下一缕乌黑的头发，又用针扎破了手指，让一滴血滴进了瓶子里.他又看了一遍说明书，确认一切都准备好了。他把自己的血和头发装进一个小盒子里，然后把盒子给了在门外等的女孩。  
女孩耐心地坐在长凳上，双翼折叠在背后，看到利威尔，她笑着站了起来，“弄好了？”  
“是的。”利威尔兴奋地笑了。  
不久之前，他感到自己的生活是如此的空虚和寂寞。像其他冰系法师一样，利威尔喜欢平静和独处，但年深日久，他冰冷的心感到了压抑。他尝试着约会，但没有任何结果，他想养宠物，但它们被列入了愚蠢的过敏名单。就在他打算放弃，并宣称要冬眠一个世纪的时候，一张传单出现在他的邮箱里。  
“你想要一个自己的孩子吗？给我们写封信，我们会通过鹳快递把孩子寄给你！”  
于是利威尔照做了。挺奇怪的，能有一个自己的孩子他还蛮兴奋的。通过魔法出生的婴儿很常见，他自己就是借助魔法出生的。他叔叔——更像是——他的父亲肯尼·阿克曼就是这样做的。虽然他不明白为什么肯尼更喜欢他叫他叔叔而不是父亲。  
“父亲都很严格，这称呼太正式了！但叔叔们都很酷，还很悠闲。”那男人解释道。  
虽然肯尼把他抚养成人了，但正如他所说的那样，他很酷也很悠闲，更多的是采取放养政策。利威尔的成长并不依赖于肯尼，他学会了自己照顾自己，也没有因这样的成长方式而抱怨，但他知道他的叔叔可以做的更好。  
一旦他把孩子抱在怀里，利威尔就能证明这一点。

跟传单上说的不一样，得到一个孩子没那么容易。  
克里斯塔是包分配的天使之一，她不得不检查利威尔的屋子，以确保他买好了所有婴儿所需的东西，并教他如何把一个孩子抚养长大。而且，孩子生来就有抚养者的DNA，也拥有相应的魔法能力，这样孩子会比正常孩子更快地学会某种魔法，并且不会经常生病，这就是利威尔喜欢他们的地方。他可不想和病孩子打交道，因为他不确定自己的心脏是否承受得了。  
这个漫长的过程几乎让利威尔放弃了要孩子的想法，直到克里斯塔分享了她保存的关于生孩子的最感人的故事。  
现在他已经通过了家访和所有的功课，利威尔已经准备好要一个孩子了。  
克里斯塔拿走了他的盒子，甜甜的笑着，“好了，第三天晚上，你的孩子就会出现在你家门口了。”  
“好的，谢谢你。”利威尔激动地有些发抖，他能感受到他的指尖上散发的热量，这是很罕见的。利威尔不是这类人。他曾住在一幢位于冬季山峰的舒适房子里，远离城镇的热闹。他的邻居都离得很远，而且大多是都是冰系法师。  
利威尔回到他舒适的新家。环顾四周，他对此很满意。新的布置和装潢使他的心情缓和了不少。壁炉第一次燃起了火，还有满架的木柴，一张婴儿床就在旁边，还有一把摇椅。他可以任意地做出漂亮的冰雕，但在他决定把所有家具都用冰做之前，克里斯塔解释说，即使继承了利威尔冰冷的血统，他的孩子也尚未获得魔法能力。直到他开始蹒跚学步为止，这个婴孩都会像个正常的人类婴儿一般。  
这是另一件让这个养孩子的过程变得更漫长的事。利威尔必须控制自己的力量，在正常的体温下抱孩子，克里斯塔甚至允许他只控制自己手的温度就行，但是利威尔想把孩子拥入怀中。所以他很努力地训练，好让自己的整个身体能够在放松的时候保持正常温度。  
利威尔微笑着把婴儿的小衣服叠起来，他想要一个男孩，但如果是女孩也没有关系。  
他还给自己的叔叔写了信，让老法师知道他要有一个孩子了。肯尼欣喜若狂，寄给他很多他小时候的衣服和玩具。  
把所有的衣服都叠好了之后，利威尔坐在摇椅上，面对着炉火。他讨厌火，但过了一段时间，他开始喜欢上了这种温暖的感觉。利威尔双手捂住胸口，深吸一口气，感觉全身的体温都在上升。很快，他就能摇着这把椅子，让孩子躺在自己怀里打瞌睡了。  
第三天晚上到了，然而……什么都没发生。利威尔在门前的草坪上来回踱步，抬头望天，看是否有鸟在空中……但是也没有。  
他坚持到了黎明时分，他失去了他/她！他的孩子怎么了？发生什么坏事了吗？是哪个该死的白痴杀了那只鹳吗？  
黑发男人怒气冲天，气急败坏（确切来说）地冲进了市里鹳快递的主任办公室。  
“我的孩子呢？！”他一拳捶在桌上，寒霜立刻覆上了桌面，直到整张桌子冻成坚冰。  
桌子后面的哈尔庇厄（译注：一种鸟身女妖）吓得瑟瑟发抖，紧抓着她的记录本，羽毛缩成一团，一些冰霜已经慢慢爬上他彩色羽毛的羽尖。“我深表歉意——”  
“发生什么了？！你们这些破鸟把我的孩子弄掉了吗？！”利威尔大吼大叫。冻霜已经从瓷砖地板蔓延到了柱子上。其他的工作人员试图躲开这个暴走的冰系法师，他们知道所有的鹳都能及时送达，但那些鸟往往会……  
“我很抱歉地告诉你，先生，但-但是……”  
“但是什么？！”利威尔逼问。  
“鹳-鹳104号把你的孩子送错了地址……”哈尔庇厄给他看这只鸟运送孩子的记录，利威尔的脸色刷白。

玛利亚街30号，谢尔坡因特山脉，龙鳞谷。

“我的孩子，”利威尔的声音有些颤抖，然后冲出大楼，冒着寒风向龙鳞谷去了。  
艾伦蜷缩在床上，并没有离开他热乎的床垫的打算。他本来决定今年冬天冬眠，但他的朋友坚持要熬夜庆祝圣诞节。他仍然没有买礼物，也不想把自己从床上拖下来，踏着寒风出门去买礼物。  
他正要再睡两小时，突然一声尖锐的啼哭把他拽出梦乡。抱怨了两声，他在床上翻了翻身，思考着是否要去查看一下声音的来源。过了一会，哭声不断，艾伦从床上跳下来。罪恶感让他觉得这是一只被困在严寒中站在他门前的可怜小猫。  
但当他打开门时，他发现不是小猫，而是一个婴儿，他被裹在一个篮子里的毯子中，附着一张纸条，“恭喜你，是个男孩！”婴儿哭哭啼啼，小手拍打着毯子，小脚丫踢着被单。  
“哦，天哪！”他惊呼着把篮子拿进了屋。门一关上，他就抱起哭泣的婴儿。“艹，你身上这么冷！”  
艾伦迅速走到床边，把婴儿的湿毯子解开，把他放在温暖的床垫上，再给他周围都摆上枕头，确保他不会滚下来。  
但哭声不止。艾伦惊慌失措，“哦，不，你饿了吗？天哪，我他妈该怎么办？”  
然后他意识到，他的床对这个小人儿来说不够暖和。于是，艾伦用柴火把炉子架起来，吹着火，直到柴烧起来为止。火势终于稳定了，现在艾伦觉得这比他的床暖和多了。他拿起新毛巾，回到自己的房间，擦干婴儿的眼泪，再把他裹起来，抱到现在暖和起来的客厅。当他坐在火炉前，哭声渐渐转为呜咽。  
“嘿，没事的。”艾伦轻声说，指尖抚上婴儿的乌发。  
过了一会，婴儿睡着了。艾伦盯着他，看着他的小手和小指甲。一下对这个小家伙着了迷。  
他回头看了看那个篮子，站起身小心地把它拿起来，回到壁炉前。他拿起那张纸条，把它翻了过来。可除了祝贺和宣布婴儿的性别以外，没有别的信息。  
但是可以猜测这个孩子是通过魔法出生的，这让他很好奇为什么他的父母要抛弃他。是因为他的父母突然意识到他们尚未准备好吗？但是，这些天使在把这个生命交给他的父母之前，不是让他们做过准备了吗？艾伦想不通。  
他低头盯着这个小东西，欣赏着婴儿雪白光滑的肌肤。他想用手指戳一戳小家伙，但一只小手找见他的手指，紧紧地抓住了它。  
艾伦睁大了眼睛，感觉心都融化了。

到了早上，艾伦被婴儿的啼哭惊醒了。他躺在地板上睡着了，婴儿在篮子里，他的手上却还拿着新毛巾。昨晚他决定让婴儿睡在篮子里，这要比躺在他身上安全得多。他坐起来，紧紧地抱起这个抓住他手臂的小家伙，因为壁炉里的火只剩下微弱的余烬，几乎没有散发出热量。艾伦是一条火龙，他的体温能让婴儿暖和起来。  
但是婴儿仍然啼哭不止，是他害怕的最糟糕的情况。“哦，你饿了吗？”  
艾伦站起身，一边轻轻地摇着婴儿，一边走到厨房。他肯定自己有储存的牛奶。艾伦发现了一瓶，他打算放在锅里加热一下。虽然花了一段时间，毕竟抱着一个哭哭啼啼的小婴儿做事还是相当困难的。但他设法点燃了木柴，把牛奶放到锅里，刚好能加热。  
不过，还有一件事，他的房子没有那种吮吸瓶。他不喜欢把小家伙留在篮子里，但他不得不这么做。艾伦轻轻地把哭闹的婴儿放回篮子里，跑到厨房，打开每个橱柜，想找到类似婴儿奶瓶的东西。但一无所获。  
只好用最后的手段了，艾伦跑进他的房间，抓起书架上的咒语书。他不擅长施法，但是为了孩子，他愿意这么做。他很快浏览了一下目录，找到了一种咒语，可以将一个人的想象变成现实，但只适用于小的物品。  
“婴儿奶瓶是小物件，对吧？”艾伦自言自语道，开始施展咒语。  
失败了三次之后，他成功地变出一个婴儿奶瓶。他冲出去倒了些热牛奶，这没有浪费多少时间，他赶紧给这哭闹的可怜孩子喂奶。  
“瞧，”艾伦叹了口气，婴儿继续喝着。他轻轻地摇晃着，看着婴儿美丽的钴蓝色眼镜，止不住地嘴角上扬。  
也许，如果风暴停了，艾伦要去城里一趟，问问天使关于这个可爱的婴儿的事。但是听这外面的狂风，暴风雨可能还要持续一段时间。  
当婴儿喝完了整瓶奶后，艾伦把他架在肩膀上，继续在客厅里的小图书馆寻找有用的东西。也许他妈妈曾有一些母婴读物。  
孩子发出几声可爱的呜咽，艾伦拍了拍他的背，祈祷他不会突然变脸开始哭。然后，他感觉用什么湿湿的东西滴在了他的肩膀上，顺着他的背淌了下来。  
“什么情况？”艾伦重新把婴儿抱到面前，看到了他嘴边的牛奶，喘了口气，回头看了看他沾满牛奶的肩膀。“哦，不！你生病了吗？我的天哪，我干了些什么？我该怎么办？”  
当孩子抬起头好奇地看着他时，艾伦已经手忙脚乱了。但他突然咯咯大笑起来，消除了艾伦的惊慌失措。  
“啊--你还好吗？你刚刚吐了。哦，上帝，希望你没事。”他边说边用那条作为临时衣服的毛巾擦拭着小男孩的脸。  
婴儿露出一个豁牙的微笑。艾伦叹了口气，这小家伙看起来很好。他轻轻地把孩子放回篮子里，从放在书架旁边的迷你圣诞树上抓起一个小球。婴儿睁大眼睛望着这个新鲜玩意，试图用小手去抓他。  
看到婴儿分散了注意力，艾伦跑到他的房间去换衣服，再跑到客厅。发现孩子还在忙着玩球，他松了口气。艾伦担心要是自己不盯着他，他可能会受伤什么的。  
敲门声传来，艾伦高兴地欢呼起来。三笠或者阿尔敏一定来看望他了，这太好了，这正是他需要帮助的时候。  
“伙计们！谢天谢地，你们来了！我需要你们--”艾伦顿住了，因为他在门廊看到的不是他的朋友，而是一个非常愤怒的冰系法师。  
“我的孩子呢？”法师问道，整个门廊瞬间冻成了坚冰。他用匕首指着艾伦，“把孩子还我！”  
艾伦当场呆住了，不知道是否该相信这个法师，他抛弃了那个孩子，他怎么还敢回来。“不！”艾伦抗议道，挡住了房子的入口。  
“不？”法师发出愤怒的嘶声，艾伦感到风暴变得更强了，使他的房子嘎嘎作响。  
“我怎么确定你就是他的父亲？如果你是，可你已经抛弃了他，我为什么要把他还给你？”  
法师轻声说，“他？”然后怒视着艾伦，脸色再一次变得很难看，“我没有抛弃他！”  
“哦，是么？”艾伦挑衅道。  
“我发誓！我没有！”法师收起他的匕首，展示了他从天使那得到的证明。“看！我是他的父亲!那该死的鹳那他送错了地方！”龙眨巴眨巴眼睛，就像终于要完成的拼图碎了一样崩溃。“哦。”  
“那么，现在，我能见他吗?”法师乞求道。  
“好--好的。”艾伦结巴地退后了一步，把法师让进房子里。他盯着法师看了很久，雪一样的肌肤，发色像夜一般黑，而那双眼，是钴蓝色的，正如那个婴儿一样。  
法师走进屋子，把他提着的袋子放下，脱了鞋，然后冲向了壁炉边的篮子。  
“谢天谢地，你没事。”他跪在篮子边叫到。  
艾伦站在一旁，静静地看着。他认为这个冰系法师应该就是父亲，并觉得这两人需要一些私人空间。  
“嘿，龙，”法师对他喊道，“你能把我的包拿来吗?”  
“啊，当然。”艾伦拿起地上的包放在法师旁边。  
“谢了，”法师开始翻找袋子里的东西，然后掏出一件婴儿的衣服。“你能--帮他穿上吗？”  
“当然可以，但我以为你想帮他穿呢?我是说，如果你想的话，我可以给你们一些私人时间--”  
“不，我不能碰他。我的体温过低，会伤到他。”法师低头看着他的手，艾伦注意到他的指甲是蓝色的，想固体冰。  
“好吧。”艾伦点点头，拿起衣服。  
法师从孩子手中接过球，在他面前晃来晃去，好分散他的注意力，让艾伦给他穿衣服。  
“穿好啦！”艾伦看着婴儿这身合适的衣服说道。  
“谢谢你。”法师呼了口气，微笑地看着孩子玩球。  
“嗯，嗨，我是艾伦。”艾伦伸出一只手。  
“哦对，我是利威尔。”利威尔握住他的手，迅速摇了一下。当艾伦感觉到了法师有多么冷时几乎缩回了手。  
真他妈冷！  
“谢谢你照顾我的孩子。作为回报，我可以给你任何东西，开个价吧。”  
“什么？！不！没事！我不介意。我学到了很多，玩得很开心，虽然有些时候心脏病要犯了，因为你知道……”艾伦的话音渐渐低了下去，利威尔的眼睛在盯着他，他突然感到一阵尴尬。  
“对不起，他是不是给你添麻烦了？”  
“不，只是我没有那种可以吮吸的瓶子，有点不知所措罢了。”艾伦继续道，直到告诉利威尔发生的一切。  
“没有关系。”利威尔对他笑了笑。  
“你做得很好了。吃完饭，你应该让孩子靠在你的肩膀上，拍拍他的背，这样他就不会打嗝了，有时他会呕吐，但这很正常。”  
“真的？哎呀！”艾伦擦掉前额想象出来的汗水。这时他注意到孩子睡着了，而且他正和利威尔并排坐着。  
法师似乎正忙着低头看他的孩子，但艾伦明白他想把孩子抱入怀中，但他不能。  
“那么！”艾伦开口，“我之前一直叫他‘宝宝’，嗯，你想过叫什么名字吗？”  
“额，是的。我想过几个，但我比较喜欢艾瑞克（Eric）或者艾伦（Eren）--”利威尔愣住了，在他俩都移开视线之前，钴蓝色的眼睛对上了绿色的。  
艾伦能感觉到自己的脸在发烧，然后他扇了自己一巴掌。  
不，利威尔在我们见面之前就想过这个名字了，这没什么特别的！  
“我想，我还是叫他艾瑞克吧。”  
“啊，好名字。”艾伦附和道。  
艾伦清了清嗓子，瞥了一眼法师，却看到他正对着篮子里的婴儿深情地微笑。艾伦内心OS（现在利威尔正在分神，让我好好瞧瞧他。他穿的这件深蓝色长袍又长又飘逸。另外，他披了一件漂亮的斗篷，深蓝色混着浅蓝色，加上金色的烛刻，边角还爬上了霜花。)  
“喂，”艾伦竟敢用手碰他的披风，这引来利威尔的斥责。  
“你在干嘛？”  
“哦，你的斗篷真漂亮。”他大声说。  
利威尔快步避开了，脸上泛起一阵红晕。他把目光转向深色皮肤的男人，“你不知道你在说什么。”  
“什么？不，我知道。”艾伦说，他决心要把他的心意传达给法师。“我以前见过像你这样的法师，但他们都没有穿你这样漂亮的斗篷。”  
“闭--闭嘴！你根本不知道你在说什么！”利威尔结结巴巴地说，他现在脸红了。  
就在这时艾伦明白了什么。他傻笑着，快步走近。“我发誓，它们虽然不够宽大，但很漂亮。它们真的管用吗？”  
“因为它们不是斗篷，白痴！”利威尔疾步走开，现在他垂下的脸庞红透了。  
“呃？”艾伦倾着身子望向那个“斗篷”，就在那时，他意识到那是一对翅膀！“你有翅膀！你是仙女！”  
“我是一个霜精灵（Feraforst），现在放开我！”利威尔嘘声。  
这时艾伦才意识到他紧挨着黑发男人，他抓着男人的手，微笑着想他现在应该暖和了。  
“松手，你这个变态！”利威尔开始推他。  
“利威尔，你的手现在暖和了。”  
利威尔眨了眨眼睛，低头看着自己的手，然后笑了。  
艾伦走到一边，看着法师。利威尔慢慢地把婴儿抱入怀中。他轻轻地摇着胳膊，开始哼一首曲子。  
艾伦微笑着看着这场景，然后他回到了自己的房间，给他们一些私人空间，自己也好休息一下。他叹了口气倒在床上，终于感到了安心。因为利威尔在楼下，他懂得更多，与自己相比更能照顾艾瑞克。  
天亮了，但是暴风雪并没有平息，艾伦能感到外面的风霜从他房子的缝隙渗出。然后他想起了利威尔和孩子。  
艾伦从床上跳下来。他需要点燃壁炉，加热牛奶难后--  
他来到客厅时停住了。炉火还在用新的木柴烧着，保持着一楼的温暖。厨房里的气味告诉他利威尔一定在煮什么东西。  
变形龙朝厨房偷看了一眼，眼前的情景，惊得下巴都要掉下来了。利威尔在厨房做饭，腰间系着母亲的围裙。艾瑞克在他的篮子里，手里拿着一个玩具，注意力完全被这个玩具分散了。  
“你终于醒了。”  
“呃，”艾伦像鱼一样瞪大了眼睛。“什么？”  
“帮我摆一下桌子，早饭好了。”利威尔一边往碗里舀炖菜一边漫不经心地说道。  
“啊，好。”艾伦很快回了神，开始摆桌子。  
他们吃饭的时候，饭桌间弥漫着一种尴尬的气氛，房间里只有艾瑞克的笑声和呜咽声。  
利威尔清了清嗓子。“我很感谢你，艾伦。我不在的时候你照顾了艾瑞克。”  
“没关系！这没什么！我真的很开心！”艾伦的笑溢了出来。  
“我知道，但我们得走了。”  
艾伦盯着他和艾瑞克看了一会。对，他只养了艾瑞克一天半，但他会想念这个小家伙的。他的哭，他的笑，艾伦已经完全被这个孩子迷住了，他才意识到没有艾瑞克的生活是多么无聊。“为什么？”  
“因为我们要回家了。”  
“可--可是！暴风雪还在继续！路上太危险了。你也许是个冰系法师，但艾瑞克在这个年龄还是个人类！”  
“你是说我连在一场小小的暴风雪中保护他的能力都没有吗?”利威尔嗤之以鼻。  
“不，你误会了，我的意思是，我希望你们留在这，直到暴风雪结束。仅此而已。”  
利威尔站起来，把两个盘子拿起来放进洗碗池。他沉默了一会，想着哪种选择对艾瑞克更有利。  
艾瑞克的哭声突然惊动了两人，但艾伦第一个冲过去把他抱起来。艾瑞克不哭了，把小手伸向艾伦。  
利威尔看到这场景，看到他的孩子只能认出艾伦，这就是他最害怕的事。的确，艾伦是第一个与孩子建立联系的人，而不是他，孩子会哭是因为他宁愿和艾伦在一起也不愿意和他真正的父亲在一起。  
利威尔能感受到他的指尖泛起一阵熟悉的寒冷。他皱着眉，现在他没法碰艾瑞克了。“你……”  
“什么？”艾伦问。  
“艾瑞克应该和我在一起，不是和你！”利威尔气竭声嘶，眼泪涌了上来。他现在无法触碰自己的孩子，别无选择，只能把他交给艾伦，直到他找到平衡自己体温的办法。也许他不是因为这个而与孩子切断联系的，把艾瑞克送到这来是对的?也许利威尔注定是孤身一人。  
“利威尔，我--我不是故意把艾瑞克从你那里偷走的。”艾伦连忙解释，看到利威尔落泪让他很内疚。  
“对，是啊！”利威尔嘘声，大步走到客厅。火还烧得旺盛，他坐在壁炉前，搓着手，强迫自己的身体热起来。  
艾伦轻轻地把艾瑞克放回篮子里，然后朝法师走去。“利威尔，别这样。”深色皮肤的男人跳到他身边然后把他拉离了壁炉。  
“靠！你他妈要干什么？”黑发男人挣脱他。  
“利威尔，你不应该离火堆太近，你会生病的。”艾伦解释道。他知道一件关于冰系法师的事，那就是如果他们暴露在高温下太久，就会有生病的风险。  
利威尔默默地抽泣起来。“我只想抱抱他。”  
艾伦咬了咬下唇，他能感受到利威尔皮肤温度的寒冷，即便隔着他的衣服。这对于冰系法师一定很难，艾伦无法想象利威尔做出了多少牺牲，天使才满足了他的愿望。他不想偷走艾瑞克，他只想帮点忙。  
然后他有了主意。艾伦的胳膊缠上了娇小的法师的身体，把他抱了起来，放在自己的膝盖上，拥入怀中。  
“艾伦，搞什么？”黑发男人试图挣脱他，但艾伦却收紧了他的禁锢。  
“你不是想体温上升吗？我是火龙，我可以控制我的体温，来帮你调节你的身体。这办法可比坐在壁炉旁边好得多。”艾伦解释道。  
利威尔不再抗议了。他想让艾伦抱得久一点，和孩子建立联系。但是坐在艾伦的腿上有一点尴尬，但利威尔可以忍受。他还想抱自己的儿子呢。  
他们默不作声地坐在那里，直到艾伦无聊的要死想和黑发男人说说话。“那个，你独居吗？”艾伦为自己问了这样一个问题而想扇自己一巴掌。“我是说，你有朋友吗？”  
艾伦轻轻推了黑发男人一下，但利威尔的头却歪在一边。闭着双眼，面容放松，嘴唇微张，呼吸缓慢而稳定，艾伦情不自禁地盯着他。利威尔在艾伦怀里睡着了。  
利威尔昨晚一定没睡好，因为艾伦注意到了他的黑眼圈。变形龙把自己的手掌上放在男人的额头上试了试他的体温，微笑着发现他的体温恢复了正常。他很佩服黑发男人，因为他克服种种困难才有了这个孩子。即使艾伦从来没有想过要有一个孩子，他觉得自己没有准备好。但是看到这位冰系法师做的一切都是为了和孩子建立联系。艾伦微笑这盯着这个沉睡的黑发男人，把利威尔的刘海撩到一旁。他感觉法师躺在自己身上很舒服，利威尔的体型很适合躺在他怀来。此外，这位法师在夏天一定是一个便携式冷却器。  
厨房里艾瑞克的呜咽声引起了两人的注意。利威尔睁开了眼睛，还没从睡梦中回过神来。  
“我忘了艾瑞克还在厨房里！”艾伦有些惊慌，他想站起来去抱艾瑞克，但他不想让利威尔离开他的怀抱。  
“我去吧。”利威尔试图站起来，但艾伦把他拉回到他的膝盖上。  
“利威尔，别！”艾伦抗议道，他拉住他的手，利威尔的手很小，很容易合上他的手。“你一下子站起来会头晕的！”  
“好吧。”利威尔耸耸肩。但艾瑞克的呜咽声越来越响，他挣脱了，走向他的孩子。  
艾伦只是坐在那里，他被利威尔走过去时的翅膀迷住了。真的很美。不到一分钟，利威尔就抱着艾瑞克回来了。但艾伦没想到，利威尔坐在了他的腿上，背靠在他的胸前。  
“呃，那个椅子舒服多了……”艾伦指着壁炉旁的椅子，突然很害羞。  
“不了，谢谢，我更喜欢这把椅子。”利威尔望向他笑了。  
“呃--嗯，如果你喜欢……那个……”  
“你突然害羞什么？”  
“我没有！”  
“你一直夸赞我的翅膀，还坚持帮我调整体温，你现在害羞个什么劲？”  
“那是因为我……等等！但我是真的觉得你的翅膀很美！”艾伦压低声音。他不明白为什么利威尔为什么不接受他的赞美。他的翅膀很美，非常优雅迷人，艾伦可以每时每刻都盯着它们。  
“我的翅膀不是用来飞的，它们是用来吸引配偶的。称赞它们意味着你想和我结合。”利威尔若无其事地说，他不敢看艾伦的反应。相反，他正忙着逗艾瑞克玩。  
“哦，”艾伦能感到他的大脑里的齿轮在转动。“哦。”  
“你现在后悔了吗？”  
“不！”艾伦大声说，上移的胳膊搂住利威尔的腰让他有些退缩。“它们很美很迷人！我想每天都能看见它们！你真的很了不起也很美，也很强大，我也想……做……艾瑞克的父亲……”艾伦尴尬地把头靠在利威尔的肩上。  
沉默了一阵，艾伦很担心自己被拒绝。  
“我觉得，你不错。”利威尔的声音很轻，几乎像是耳语。“我想，我需要有人帮我照顾艾瑞克，在寒冷的夜晚给我取暖。”利威尔笑看着他，然后在艾伦红了的脸上落下一个冰凉的吻。“好吧，如果你愿意做我的丈夫的话。”  
“真的吗？我想做你的丈夫！做艾瑞克的父亲！那我可以摸摸你的翅膀吗？”艾伦问道，他很想摸一摸，但他怕冒犯到利威尔，就忍住了。  
他感到利威尔在颤抖，“可以，但不是现在，等艾瑞克睡着了再说。”  
“哦，”艾伦能感到他的大脑里的齿轮在转动。“哦。”他傻笑道。


End file.
